


Thirteen Reasons Too Soon

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a piece of shit, Alternate Universe - Human, Deucalion is a teacher, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, He isn't very helpful, I hate her so much, Kay is to blame for the existence of this crisistential work, Liam is Clay, M/M, Mental truama, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Slight mental disability, Stiles is Tony, Theo is Hannah, Theo's parents were glad when he died, no supernatural shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Theo Raeken ended his own life. The only thing left behind is a box of 13 dusty cassette tapes. Liam Dunbar wants to know why Theo ended his life. But all is not what it seems...





	Thirteen Reasons Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xyzhnielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/gifts), [Void_Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/gifts).



> Yes this story was inspired by 13 Reasons Why. Once again this work is the doing of Kay who cares encourage me to write this.

Liam lay there on his bed. It was all still so surreal. 

Theo Raeken.

The love of his life. Was dead.

And the worst part of it all?

Liam never told Theo how he felt.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door and a muffled voice. "Come in." He said in a monotone voice, looking at the door as it opened to reveal Stiles. "Liam, I need to give you something." He said. Liam nodded automatically. " leave it on my desk." He muttered dismissively. He heard Stiles set something heavy down on his desk. "I'm here for you, Liam." He heard Stiles say, before the sound of footsteps receded followed by the closing of his door. He looked over to see a box of tapes. He curiously bounced off his bed, walking over and taking the first one out. They were cassette tapes. His eyes widened as he went to his basements, finding the old stereo and shoving the tape into it before clicking play.

_This is Theo Raeken. Live and in stereo. Now whatever device you may be listening to this on, should should sit back. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. Or more importantly, why my life ended. So sit back, and relax. Because if you received these tapes, you are one of those reasons. After you finish these tapes, pass them on simply to the person who's tape is after you. If you don't, I have someone who will release these tapes very publicly. And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol. Will try to do weekly updates.


End file.
